In his math class, Omar took 6 quizzes. His scores were 94, 95, 75, 78, 93, and 93. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $94 + 95 + 75 + 78 + 93 + 93 = 528$ His average score is $528 \div 6 = 88$.